GLaDOS' testing track (Portal)
|constructed= |destroyed= |location=Aperture Science Enrichment Center |builder= |era=*''Portal'' *''Portal 2'' |affiliation=Aperture Science |maps= |designer= |hidei= |hideu= |hideg=yes }} GLaDOS' Testing Track (Portal) is the original testing track featured in Portal, and partially visited at the start of Portal 2. It is made of 19 Test Chambers, the first being located near the Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center, and the last being connected to the Incinerator Room. Test Chambers Test Chamber 00 Being the first test chamber of this Testing Track, Test Chamber 00 contains both the actual test and the Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center. Once the test subject exits the relaxation chamber, they will enter the test room, which contains an Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button and Storage Cube dispenser. This test is meant to teach the test subjects the relationship between Super Buttons and Weighted Storage cubes. It is also the only test chamber to not involve portals. Test Chamber 01 The next test chamber is another test meant to teach test subjects how Super Buttons and Storage Cubes work, but this time the test is much more advanced. Instead of the Storage cube and Button being right next to each other like in Test Chamber 00, the two are separated by glass walls. This time, the test subject has to wait for automated portals to shoot into the 3 walled off areas, eventually getting the Storage Cube onto the button and moving on to the next Test Chamber. When Chell returns to this testing track in a ruined state in Portal 2, there seems to have been some changes made while she was in stasis. Instead of the portals being made automatically, the test subject now decides when and where the portals are created through use of buttons. This change might have been made so the test would not take as long to complete. Test Chamber 02 Test Chamber 02 is the first "real" test, in that it is the first test in this testing track that the test subject solves by using the Aperture Science Hand-held Portal Device. However, the ASHPD the test subject receives is incomplete, as it is only able to shoot blue portals. The test involves the test subject first navigating through automated portals to obtain the ASHPD. Once it is obtained, the test subject must use it to get out of the pit the contained it. Test Chamber 03 This Test Chamber involves the test subject creating portals to get across two large gaps. It is meant to introduce test subjects to the concept of hopping through portals, and how they connect. Test Chamber 04 Test Chamber 04 is another Cube and Button test. Curiously, this test chamber is almost exactly the same as Test Chamber 00, the only difference between the two being the fact that this test chamber involves the use of Portals to get the Weighted Storage Cube onto the button. Test Chamber 05 Yet another cube and button test, this time the test subject must retrieve two Weighted Storage Cubes, one one a high platform and one in a pit, and put them on two separate buttons. Test Chamber 06 This test is the first in this Testing Track to involve Aperture Science High energy pellets. The test subject must get the high energy pellet into a hole in order to solve this test. When Chell re-visits this testing track in Portal 2, the Aperture Science High Energy Pellet seems to have been replaced by a more efficient Thermal Discouragement Beam. Test Chamber 07 Like Test Chamber 06, this test chamber also involves the Aperture Science High Energy Pellet. It is solved exactly like the previous test, but this time the test subject has to find a way to get onto a lift which will take them to the chamberlock. Test Chamber 08 Test Chamber 08 is another High Energy Pellet test. This test is solved the same as the previous 2, with an added twist of bouncing the energy pellet off of the wall. This test chamber is the first to have the consequence of death upon failure, as the floor is filled with acid. However, it is later stated by GlaDOS that "any appearance of danger is merely a device to enhance your experience". Test Chamber 09 Test Chamber 09 is a Cube and Button test, but is also used to observe a test subject's performance in an environment of "extreme pessimism". Upon entering the chamber, the test subject will be falsely informed that the test is impossible. Other pessimistic comments are also given to the test subject throughout the test. To solve it, the subject must first get the Storage Cube onto the high platform, pass through the emancipation grill, and fire a portal on the wall to get the cube from the other side onto the button. Test Chamber 10 This test is meant to introduce the test subject the the concept of using portals to manipulate forward momentum. This test is separated into multiple sections. The first section is a small room in which the test subject must use momentum to get onto the staircase. The second part is solved the exact same way. The Third and final section has the subject creating portals on a high surface and jumping into a pit with another portal to get onto a platform. this is done multiple times, with the wall getting closer each time, allowing the test subject to fly father. Test Chamber 11 Test Chamber 11 is the final test to use automatically created portals, as this is the test where the test subject receives the fully-operational ASHPD. Upon entering, the subject will be in a small room which they have to portal out of, allowing them to complete the test. After this, the test subject will be able to access the fully operational ASHPD and exit the test chamber. Test Chamber 12 Test Chamber 13 Test Chamber 14 Test Chamber 15 Test Chamber 16 Test Chamber 17 Test Chamber 18 Test Chamber 19 List of appearances *''Portal'' *''Portal 2'' *''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' Category:Aperture Science locations Category:Locations Category:Portal Category:Portal 2 Category:Testing Tracks